Episode 063
Handlung kurz Ruffy und seine Freunde erfahren, dass der Riesenwal La Boum seit fünfzig Jahren auf eine Piratenbande wartet. Diese hat versprochen, ihn hier am Kap der Zwillinge abzuholen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Krokus, der Leuchtturmwärter, eigentlich Arzt ist und im Magen La Boums einen Kanal eingebaut hat, um das Tier von innen behandeln zu können. Handlung lang Krokos erklärt, warum La Boum immer wieder den Kopf gegen die Küste der Red Line rammt und diese anheult. Vor 50 Jahren am Kap der Zwillinge: Eine Piratenbande kam den Rivers Mountain runter. Sie hatten einen kleinen Wal bei sich. Es war La Boum. Die Piraten haben alles versucht, um ihn im East Blue zurückzulassen, den die Grand Line ist viel zu gefährlich für ihn. Die Piraten mussten einige Monate am Kap bleiben, da es bei den Stürmen im East Blue ziemlich zu Bruch gegangen ist. Krokos freundete sich mit ihnen an. Als sie sich verabschiedeten, konnten sie La Boum dazu bringen, zurückzubleiben. Der Käpt'n versprach ihm jedoch, um die Grand Line zu segeln und La Boum am Kap abzuholen. Nami vermutet, dass La Boum noch immer denkt, sie halten ihr Versprechen und kommen wieder. Dann segeln sie im Kanal nach draussen. Krokos erklärt, den hat er gebaut, damit er La Boum behandeln kann. Dann sind sie endlich wieder im Freien. Mrs Wednesday und Mr 9 wachen auf und verschwinden. Krokos erzählt die Geschichte weiter als Lysop hofft, dass die Piraten doch noch kommen. Die Piraten sind von der Grand Line abgehauen und werden nicht wieder kommen. Nami, Sanji und Lysop können es nicht fassen. Das Versprechen nicht halten und La Boum im Stich lassen. Krokos hat versucht, es La Boum beizubringen, doch er wollte nicht hören. Dann hat alles angefangen. Er heult tagtäglich die Red Line an und rammt seinen Kopf gegen dessen Küste. Plötzlich rennt Ruffy schreiend La Boums Körper hinauf. Seltsamerweise hat er den Mast der Flying Lamp in der Hand. Sanji, Zorro und Lysop können es nicht fassen. Hat er noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Ruffy unterdessen rammt den Mast in La Boums Stirn. Der wird unheimlich wütend und sie beginnen zu kämpfen. Die Freunde kapieren nicht, was Ruffy vorhat. Dann ruft dieser plötzlich "Halt!". Er erklärt La Boum, er ist ein gefährlicher Gegner. Und La Boum will ihn besiegen. Der Kampf ist noch nicht entschieden und sie müssen ihn irgendwann fortsetzen. Ruffy verspricht ihm, wiederzukommen, wenn sie die Grand Line umsegelt haben und weiterzukämpfen. Dann malt er La Boum ein Meisterwerk von einem Totenschädel auf die Stirn. Er meint, er sollte damit nicht die Red Line rammen, sonst verwischt es noch. Nami, Lysop und Sanji entdecken, dass Mrs Wednesday und Mr 9 nicht mehr hier sind. Die schwimmen im Meer und sie fragen sich, was sie nun tun sollen. Mrs Wednesday schlägt vor, dem Boss Bericht zu erstatten und dann zurück zur Firma zu gehen. Sie haben keine Waffen mehr. Mr 9 sucht den Log Port, doch er hat ihn auf der Flying Lamp verloren. Ruffy findet ihn und steckt ihn ein. Dann erscheinen die Unglücksraben Mrs Friday und Mr 13. Sie lassen eine Bombe auf die beiden fallen, doch sie können ausweichen und überleben. Sanji will aus dem Elefantentuhnfisch, den er im Kochwettbewerb gewonnen hatte, ein Festmahl zaubern, während Lysop den Hauptmast wieder mit dem Schiff verbindet. Dann schreit Nami. Sanji bringt das Essen. Der Kompass ist kaputt und dreht sich nur im Kreis. Krokos bewundert ihren Mut, ohne Informationen auf die Grand Line zu segeln. Er erklärt, die Inseln haben unterschiedliche Mineralien die auf der ganzen Route magnetische Störungen verursachen. Während Ruffy futtert, erzählt Krokos weiter, dass man einen Log Port braucht. Das ist ein spezieller Kompass der die Magnetströmungen der Inseln berechnen kann. Ruffy fragt, ob der etwas komisch aussieht, was Krokos bestätigt. Dann zeigt Ruffy ihm seinen. Nami versteht, schlägt Ruffy und fragt sie, wo er den herhat. Er antwortet, er hat ihn gefunden. Dann erklärt Krokos weiter: Die Inseln der Grand Line beeinflussen den Magnetismus des Log Ports. Der richtet sich nach den Magnetströmungen, die von den Inseln ausgesandt werden und zeigt dann haargenau auf die nächste Insel. Es ist nur möglich, sich mithilfe des Log Ports zu orientieren. Vom Kap der Zwillinge her kann man einen von sieben Magnetströmungen wählen und der Log Port wird man automatisch von Insel zu Insel gebracht. Es ist völlig egal, welchen Magnetstrom man wählt, den schlussendlich fliessen alle zusammen und treffen sich bei der letzen Insel, Unicon. Es heisst, nur Gold Roger hat diese Insel je betreten. Die Piraten schlussfolgern, dass dort das One Piece versteckt sein muss. Ruffy ist endlich satt. Er hat den ganzen Fisch verdrückt. Nami unterdessen bewundert den Log Port. Sanji ist sauer auf Ruffy und tretet ihn. Ruffy fliegt an Nami vorbei und zerstört dadurch den Log Port. Nami ist unheimlich sauer und befördert die beiden ins Wasser. Nun haben sie keinen Log Port mehr. Krokos bietet ihnen seinen an, denn sie haben La Boum geholfen. La Boum bringt Ruffy, Sanji, Mrs Wednesday und Mr 9 an Land. Die beiden fragen die Piraten, ob sie sie nach Whiskey Peak bringen können. Doch wer sie wirklich sind, sagen sie nicht. Sie bitten mit gespielter Höflichkeit darum, doch Krokos meint, die wollen sie nur hereinlegen. Ruffy aber entscheidet sich, ihnen zu helfen. Mrs Wednesday fragt ihn, wer er ist und Ruffy antwortet, er ist der zukünftige König der Piraten. Die beiden beginnen zu lachen. Dann verabschieden sich alle von Krokos und segeln in Richtung Whiskey Peak. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gomu Gomu no Ikebana - gegen La Boum Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen La Boum